getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakthrough
Breakthrough Lyrics Jenna (with Kitty): Ooh yeah, hmm, breakthrough (Up, down,) spinnin' all around (Fly high) fall into the glide Sometimes dreams can feel so (far away) (Time keeps) skippin' out of beat (Left, right) trippin' on your feet Life is like a string of (cloudy days) (Nick: here we go) Monique: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong Kitty: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on Jenna with Kitty, Monique and Project DIVA: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a roller coaster Kitty with Monique and Project DIVA: Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Jenna (with Monique): (Stop, still) take another breath (Road block) move it to the left Get around whatever is (in your way) (Heartbreak) pick up all the pieces (Don't stop) dancin' in the bleachers It's gonna be your (turn to play) Gonna be your (turn to play) Monique: Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong Kitty: Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight (Nick:: here we go) Keep on, keep on movin' on (Monique: hey!) Keep on movin' on Jenna with Kitty, Monique and Project DIVA: Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a roller coaster Nick: I can see it in the blind side, movin' through the limelight Groovin' to the music only use it when the time's right Hopin' I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright Usually life is only one shot and this is on Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you Start pushin' through barriers , it'll take you Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to Keep pushin' till you breakthrough Monique (Jenna): Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world It was wrong (more it was wrong) Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light) Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight) Keep on, keep on movin' on Monique and Jenna: And keep on movin' on Jenna with Kitty, Monique and Project DIVA (Monique): Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day (Ohh yeah) Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's time I breakthrough, just turn a page (ohhh yeah) 'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer Life is just a (and Monique: roller coaster) (Kitty: Ohh yeah) Kitty with Monique and Project DIVA: Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out (Nick: Put your hands up, put your hands up) Shake it till you make it, till you break it out Don't stop till you break it out Shake it till you make it, till you break it out (Jenna: '''don't stop, don't stop, don't stop) Don't stop... '''Jenna: Here comes a breakthrough Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs